Greeting cards are a recognized method of making announcements, celebrating special events and expressing feelings and thoughts to family members, friends, and associates. Greeting cards are commonly available from a wide variety of retail outlets, including retail stores and online websites, for example, and they may be specialized for many different occasions and circumstances. Typically, a greeting card is purchased with an appropriately sized envelope and either mailed or hand delivered to the card recipient.